charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Prue Ya Gonna Call?
Prue Ya Gonna Call? is the 22nd issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary Magic gangs fight for control against government forces seriously out of their depth. Even with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige on the case, there is little they can do without their own magic. Overwhelmed and outnumbered, the side of good must hang all their hope on the single most powerful witch in the world. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt Returning *Prue Halliwell *Darryl Morris *Glynnis *Rennek *Cole Turner Introduced *Anoraq Magical Notes Spells To Return Their Powers To Piper, Phoebe and Paige *Cast by Prue : The Power of Three will set you free! Powers Used *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to deviate her opponents' powers. *'Energy balls:' Used by a male gang member. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by a female gang member. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Prue to break up the ground under her opponents, throwing them off balance. *'Levitation:' Used by Prue to levitate over her opponents (so she could attack them from above), to conduct aerial reconnaissance, and dodge attacks. *'Premonition:' Phoebe and Prue received the same premonition in which they saw Prue laying dead on the ground. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Prue. *'Flight:' Mode of transportation used by five gang members. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Prue to orb the bad guys away. *'Orb Shield:' Used by Prue to deflect magical powers. Used by Paige to protect herself and Phoebe. *'Healing: '''Used by Paige to heal Prue. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Prue against the magic squad members and Piper to blow up a magical weapon. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Prue to freeze energy balls. A weak form was used by Piper to slow down a falling plate. *While in limbo, the magical dead pooled all their powers to cut a hole there, that in combination with Paige's healing, allowed Prue's spirit to return to her body. Artifacts *'The Grimoire' and the 'Empyreal Sword:' By stabbing the grimoire with the sword, Rennek was able to manipulate reality. *'Magical Weapons:' Glynnis, a magical weapons maker from the Himalayas, took many magical weapons to San Francisco to assist The Charmed Ones and the magical community. Notes and Trivia *Paul Ruditis announced the title of this issue on his Twitter account. *The title is based on the phrase "Who You Gonna Call?" from the Ghostbusters films. * The Charmed Ones' appearance in the cover seems to be based in that from the season 6 episode ''"Crimes and Witch-Demeanors". * Prue used the powers of all the sisters as confirmed by Paul Rudtis on twitter: "Prue's right arm w/ orb shield deflecting fireball, left hand creates explosion, Levitation, & Telekinesis blowing enemies back, basically showing each of the sisters' powers are in her, including her original power". * Counting the show's 178 episodes over 8 seasons, this is the 200th story of Charmed. * This is the second time that Prue has gained Phoebe's power of Premonition, the first being in "Love Hurts". Gallery Previews Prue_Ya_Gonna_Call_Preview_0.jpg 2_viñeta_del_22_de_Embrujadas.jpg 3_viñeta_del_22_de_Embrujadas.jpg Prue Ya Gonna Call not better quality.jpg Category:Charmed Comics Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 4